


A Shadow Of A Shadow

by SeraphimSilver



Series: Kuro Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I do not know what to tag this, Introspection, Kuro Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimSilver/pseuds/SeraphimSilver
Summary: Do shadows have their own darkness?Kuro Week 2017 Day 2: Identity/Memories





	A Shadow Of A Shadow

_ Who are you? _

What a stupid question.

The strongest. The fastest. The boldest. The cleverest. 

I’m the  _ real _ deal, baby.

_ No. No, you are nothing. _

...the fuck you just say?

...WHAT. The FUCK. DID YOU JUST SAY?

_ The truth. _

...what?

_ It is the truth. Without him, you are nothing. You are just a piece of his psyche, a shadow obscured by the light of his virtues. An aberration under the lock and key of his moral codes. The beast defanged and declawed by sheer righteousness. The demon ground under the heel of the saint.. _

FUCK YOU! 

HE’S THE ONE WHO’S NOTHING! WITHOUT ME HE WOULD BE NOTHING!

_ He is the one with shape, with form. He is the one with voice. He is the one with memories, with experiences. He is the one who has seen, has heard, has tasted, has touched, has smiled, has cried, has loved, has rejected, has helped, has ached, has hoped, has feared, has lived, has survived. _

_ He has become something. You remain nothing. _

_ You will always be nothing. _

…

...No.

_ No? _

No.

I’m here. That makes me  _ something. _

Maybe not much, not right now.

But you don’t need claws if you’re the cleverest.

Locks won’t stop you if you’re the strongest.

A heel only needs to waver just a little if you’re the fastest.

And light is nothing if you’re the boldest.

Let him have the shape, the voice, the  _ experiences. _ Let him think he’s got control, that he put me down for good. Let him get cozy in this life.

Because he’s not perfect.

He’ll slip.

And I’ll be there.

And then…

I will be  _ EVERYTHING. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the muse!
> 
> [Tumblr thing](https://seraphimsilver.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter thing](https://twitter.com/seraphimsilver)


End file.
